World Of A Vampire
by Blooooooop
Summary: Kagome is a vampire princess but no one knew not even herself.What happens when Inuyasha's life changes forever?The two must face the biggest challenge of all.Love.R&R Inuxkag SanxMir


**Ok so obviously this story got a little...ok extremely confusing for some people,actually once i read it over again i reconzied quite a few mistakes and i could barely understand it,like how i said in the beginning Inu was a vampire,but when he met Kagome he was a Hanyou...O.o kinda weird so i deiced to rewrite it!Look forward to it!It'll be 100x better.Ok well here we go!**

**---**

**Character Ages**

**Kagome-17**

**Sango-17**

**Inuyasha-18**

**Miroku-18**

**Shippou-10**

**Sesshomaru-24**

**Rin-22**

**Kikyou-16**

**Sota-11**

**---**

The rain poured down on the busy city as she stood on the roof of her fathers club staring out over the city watch the little specs rather move rather fast.Her features were hidden by a dark cloak.The clouds above her thundered as lightning struck not far from her,illuminating her face.Her pearly white fangs reflected the light.Her cloak wrapped around her as cold winds blew.Her violet eyes full of anger as she stood there.

"Thought i'd find you here Kagome."Said a famine voice from behind her.Kagome knew who it was,but she turned her head and looked at her anyway.

"Hi Sango..."Kagome said in a depressed voice as she turned back to the city before her.Sango pulled the collar of her coat up to block some of the rain and walked up beside her.Kagome and Sango had know each other forever and they were best friends,well more like sisters.Those two were always together,because after Sangos family dies Kagomes father took her in and let them live together.

"I can't believe he's doing this to me."Kagome said sadly.

"Kagome..."Sango said putting an arm around her to comfort her"You know your father only does things for a reason.I mean,since there aren't that many vampires that can go out in the day time,he just wants us to get the best education."Sango finished.

"Well...I guess you do have a point...but what is he thinking?!Sending me to school with mortals!He's gone insane!"Kagome yelled moving out of Sangos comfort.

Sango sigh"Well Kagome if it makes you feel any better i'll go with you."She said smiling.Kagome looked down her bangs hiding her face...and her small smile.

"Thanks Sango."

----------------------------------------

Kagomes eyes fluttered open at that terrible sound she would have to hear for the next year every morning.Her alarm clock.Kagome turned it off and threw it against the wall where a small dent was,and adding to a trash can of broken clocks.Kagome groaned and pulled back the black velvet blanket and jumped out of bed.She stretched her arms over her head and yawn showing her fangs.Kagome rubbed her eyes as she stepped into her walk in closet.She looked around through the racks of clothes,she had made sure to se the clock extra early so she wouldn't be late.Just then an out fit caught her eye.She grabbed it and threw it on her bed.She went and grabbed a towel and walk into her bathroom.

Kagome walked out of her bathroom and sat down at her vanity and combed and blow dried her hair.Then she put on Thick black eyeliner,black eye shadow,and clear lipgloss.She stood up and walked over to her bed and grabbed her clothes first she put on her shirt.It was black with a red collar.It tied all the way around the shoulder and just above her breasts and it had black ad red ruffles us the side.The she slipped on a pair of skin tight bell bottom jeans that had buckets up the side.She grabbed a studded belt,fingerless gloves,a studded collar,a cross necklace,and her black combat boots.Finally he added a small rind that had a red jewel ins the middle and 5 black ones surrounding it.She grabbed her black backpack and headed down stairs.

Kagome looked up at the clock.7:00.She grabbed a piece of toast and her backpack and headed out the door.She knew school didn't start for another hour but she wanted to get there early.Kagome walked down the side walk with her back pack slung over her shoulder.There were some people driving down the road on their way to work that gave her a weird look but she didn't care.She just glared at em and kept walking.In less than two minutes Kagome was at the school gate.More people where there than she expected.

"Hey!Kagome!"Yelled a girl from behind her.Kagome turned around and waved to her friend.

"Hi Sango."She smiled.Sango was wearing a plain t-shirt with a H.I.M. sign on it and black baggy pant with a few chains.

Sango walked up to her and looked at the school yard.

"Feels kinda weird doesn't it?"She said with a weird face.Kagome chuckled.

"Yep..."

"OK well im going to go get my schedule i'll see you in a bit."Sango said walking towards the school."Hey grab mine too!"Kagome shouted.Sango just waved a hand over her shoulder.

"Well better go find something to do."Kagome whispered and laughed slightly to herself and walked up the the Sakura tree next to her.

----

"Hey Inuyasha wait up!"Miroku yelled.Inuyasha rolled his eyes and kept walking.

"I shouldn't have to wait!You should've gotten your lazy ass out of bed earlier."

"Well sorry!I was tired.By the way cool new necklace."Miroku said referring to the cross around his neck.It was a gothic cross and it had a rose wrapped around it with a blood red crystal hanging from a small chain at the tip of the rose.

"Oh this?"Inuyasha said grasping the necklace."kikyou gave it to me."He smirked.

"Your still dating that mortal whore?"Miroku asked with a disgusted look on his face.

Inuyasha gave him a look that could kill.

"Sorry but it's true."Miroku said

"Whatever lets just get to school."

The two walked in silence down the sidewalk to school.Inuyasha turned the corner and stopped dead in his tracks.Miroku wasn't paying attention and bumped into Inuyasha's back.

"Hey Inuyasha what's up?Why'd you stop?"Miroku asked

Inuyasha didn't respond.Miroku looked walked around and waved his hand in front of his face.He turned to see what made him stop.Right in the middle of the school yard was a what he thought to be the most beautiful girl he had ever seen but soon changed his mind when he saw the girl she was talking to.Then the girls started laughing and Miroku was even more shocked.She had fangs.He turned back to Inuyasha and just smirked.Realizing what was going on.

"Dating Kikyou anymore?"He asked.

"Not a chance in hell"Inuyasha responded.Mirkou laughed and turned back to the girls.One walked towards a tree and the other walked into the school.Miroku went running into the school.Inuyasha just started walking towards the tree the midnight haired girl went to.He watched her as she jumped into the tree in one swift movement.

Inuyasha was suprised.'Is she a Hayou?Or...maybe a ninja?'he thought.

Inuyasha walked up to the tree and jumped on the same branch preoccupied by the same girl.

------

Kagome felt the branch rock a bit but she wasn't scared.Suddenly she was pushed up against the tree trunk with her wrists pinned above her head.Kagome just smirked showing one of her fangs.She stared into the eyes of the hottest guy she had ever seen.He had Midnight black hair just like her but her had small black triangle ears on top of his head,and beautiful golden eyes you could get lost in.

"So...You're a Hayou."Kagome said with a smirk still plastered on her face.

"Yea,what about it?"the unknown man whispered in a husky tone as he leaned closer

"Nothing, but you are pretty hot for a half demon."Kagome whispered back.The man just pushed her harder into the tree pressing her against him.

"So what's your name?"Kagome asked.

"Inuyasha Taisho.You?"

"Kagome Higurashi."

"You're a vampire aren't you?"Inuyasha asked.Kagome just smirked and leaned up to his ear.

"Yea,What about it?"She whispered copying him.Sending shivers down his spine.Kagome pulled back and stared into his lustful eyes.Kagome decided he would be her next victim.

Kagome suddenly crashed her lips to his catching him off guard.Inuyashas eyes widened.Slowly he released his grip on her wrists and wrapped them around the small of her back.Inuyasha began to slowly close his eyes.Kagome lightly bit her tongue just hard enough to draw blood and let it into Inuyasha's mouth.She tilted her head and pulled him towards her.Inuyashas eyes shot open when he tasted blood.Just then he became light headed and pasted out,falling forward is to awaiting arms.

----

About 5 minutes and Inuyasha woke up again.He was laying in Kagomes lap.She looked down at him and smirked.he slowly stood up making sure not to fall out of the tree.When he was fully standing a bright white light surrounded Kagome when it disappeared she was wearing a black skin tight long gown that was starless and has a till layer of small diamonds on it.He hair was five inches longer,she had claws,and Small black ears on her head,and lastly a black tiara right in the middle of them.Kagome eyes widened as she looked at herself.Her hand slowly came up and barely touch the tiara as if it would break at anything.Then the same light surrounded Inuyasha.when it faded she had on a gothic looking tuxedo and his hair and ears were white.Kagome tried to take a step forward but the stilettoes she had on caused her to fall forward right onto Inuyasha.Kagome screamed as they tumbled out of the tree.A loud thud gained the attention of everyone in the courtyard.

"Oww..."Kagome sat up and rubbed her head.She looked down and saw she was sitting on Inuyashas stomatch.Her face turned several different shades or red and she immediately jumped off him.

"S-sorry."Kagome whispered.She looked up and saw everybody staring at her."Uhhh.."Inuyasha stood up and brushed himself off.He looked up and gave everyone a size view of his face which was pretty scary when he was looking directly at you.

"INUU BABY!!"A high pitched voice screeched.Kagome immediately covered her ears.Inuyasha got a look of horror on his face and hid behind Kagome.Then a black haired girl emerged from the crowd dressed in _pink_.Kagome just burst out laughing.She pointed at her and looked at Inuyasha with a look of amusement.

"You're scared of that preppy whore?"Kagome laughed.Kagome herd whispers from the people surrounding them like'Ooo Kikyou's gonna kick her ass' or 'Go kikyou go!'

Kagome was having fun.

"Excuse me?!Who the hell are you?!"The 'Kikyou' girl said."And what are you doing with MY Inuyasha?You filthy halfe breed!"Kikyou sanarled.In a half a second Kagome was holding Kikyou up of the ground by her neck.

"What the hell did you just say?!"Kagome said is an extremely horrifying tone"You nasty bitch!"

Some of the students gasped.

"If you ever come near me of Inuyasha again you'll be dead!Got it!"Kagome yelled as she dropped her and turned around,but immideatly turned right back around to catch Kikyous fist

"Do you want to die?"Kagome said still holding her fist.She held her free hand out and it started to glow red summoning a black katana.

Kikyou looked at her in shock along with every body else.Kagome was about to drive to sword at Kikyou but a girly voice echoed through the court yard.

"Kagome?!"Sango called running down the steps with a paper in er hand.Kagome let go of Kikyous hand and ran to Sango.

"Kagome?What happen to you?"Sango asked."I don't really know i gave Iuyasha my blood and this happened to us."Kagome said taking the paper from Sango.

"Thanks."She smiled.Which caught Inuyashas attention."What's that?"She asked referring to the katana in her hand."New power maybe?"Kagome laughed ad the sword disappeared.Kagome heard movement and quickly turned around to kick the advancing Kikyou right in the side of the head sending flying.Inuyasha stared in shock.

"Sangoooooooo-Chaaaaaaan!"Yelled a mans voice"Oh Shit!"Sango screamed hiding behind Kagome.Kagome and Inuiyasha both looked to see who it as.

Inuyasha just sighed when he saw who it was.Kagome just got a huge smile on her face.

"Miroku-Kun!!??"Kagome screamed making him stop to look at her a smile came to his face."Kagome-Chan is that you?!"He yelled.Kagome ran up to him and he twirled her around in a friendly hug and sat her down.

"How are you?I haven't see you since 6th grade."Miroku said earning odd stars from Inuyasha and Sango."You two know each other?"Sango asked

"Yea!See Miro-Kun is a vampire too."She whispered to Sango so no one else could hear.Kagome made him open his mouth fro proof.

"Well i'll be damned."Sango said."Oh wait i am.hehe"

"So Kagome how's your dad and his club going?"

"Oh great the club is still as famous as ever."Kagome laughed.

Just then the school bell ran.

"Aww well,we'll talk to you two later."Kagome said,but before she left she ran up and wrapped her arms around Inuyashas neck and passionately kiss him.Right in front of Kikyou.Kagome creeped her hand up and rubbed one of his ears earning a growl from Inuyasha.Kagome pulled away and quickly kissed his nose and started to walk to class with Sango

"Bye **my** silly puppy."Kagome waved playfully.Inuyasha just sat there stunned.

"Miroku?"Inuyasha asked

"What?"

"Tell me...what just happened."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok done with this chapter hopefully it's less confusing and better than the first one.**

**Next Chappie will be up soon**

**-Bloody Moon Hanyou**

**Review!**

**Sorry for the bad spelling i was tired and it was dark.**


End file.
